


Dark Angel

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Holiday, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You had guessed right about him being alone during the holidays and that made your heart ache for him. You’d make sure today would be a day he would remember fondly. Because you did care for him. More than you liked to admit. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next installment to this series! It’s the final one of the year. Next year I’ll post the remaining installments! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Dark Angel**

You crept through the darkness of your home, being careful not to wake the guests sleeping upstairs. The living room was cast in shadows, as moonlight played over the ground through the windows. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest as you made your way to the front door. Worry churned in your gut. When he had called you, you hadn’t hesitated and had invited him over. He had sounded so unlike himself over the phone. So lost. 

You quietly opened the door, and your breath caught in your lungs at the sight of him. “Heero…”

He moved in, strong arms caging you against the wall, as he kicked the door shut with his foot. You had one tiny moment to catch the dark glint in his eyes before his mouth descended on yours. The taste of whiskey on his tongue made you pull back.

“Did you drive here?” you asked.

“I took a cab.” He buried his face in your hair, his hands sliding along your sides impatiently. 

The heat of his body lured you in and you buried your face against his neck, your lips caressing over his skin. A shuddering breath escaped him and he grabbed onto your hair to tip your head back, his mouth finding yours again. He was urgent, as if he wanted to devour you and forget about the world. He needed you, just you. 

You tore at his clothes, pushing his coat from his shoulders. Underneath his coat he was wearing a thin shirt with long sleeves, the fabric stretching over taut muscles that jumped as you fingers slid over them. His hands slid down the sides of your body, caressing over the silky fabric of your nightgown. The warmth of his hands seeped through and a tremor ran down your spine. You wanted to pull back from the kiss to tell him that you had missed him, but when you tried, he cupped the back of your head to keep you in place. 

His hands left your body for a moment and you struggled to keep up with him as he undid his jeans and lowered the zipper. For a moment, your eyes met his in the darkness and you were mesmerized by the need in his gaze. It was sheer madness and risky, with your parents and sister upstairs, but you couldn’t care less. You’d do anything for him in this moment. You pulled up your nightgown, your hands slipping underneath to push the lacy panties down your hips. They dropped to the floor, and before you knew it, he was lifting you up against the wall. 

You almost wanted to laugh. You had become so good at this, fucking against walls. The show of strength from him always left you breathless. You wrapped your legs around him and muffled a keening moan against his shoulder as he slid inside of you. He hissed out a curse, pressing his face against your neck, his breath ragged with every inhale that he took. Your hands gripped the fabric of his shirt at his back, pulling the fabric so taut that it almost tore as he started moving inside of you. 

Your head rolled back against the wall, giving his wandering mouth access to the skin of your throat. One of the straps of your nightgown slipped down your shoulder with his movements, bearing your breast to the cool air. A strangled gasp escaped you when the warmth of his mouth closed around your nipple, sending shocks of pleasure to your already sensitive core. 

His hips rolled against you, pressing close, intimately, and the pressure against your center almost send you soaring. You buried both your hands in his hair, your fingers curling around the dark locks, and pulled his head back so you could kiss him. You practically invaded his mouth, the taste of him dark and forbidden. He shuddered against you, his groan muffled against your mouth. The rhythm of his hips became stronger and you broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. You threw back your head and pressed your hand over your mouth to silence the sounds that threatened to come out. He buried his face against your shoulder, his fingers digging into the skin of your hips. 

The need was so dark it was nearly frightening. You had not seen him like this before, but you were glad he had showed up here, relying on you. 

A strangled gasp escaped him and his hips snapped taut. He buried himself deep inside of you and you curled yourself around him as the heat of his release sent you flying. You held onto him tightly as he sank to the floor with you in his arms. He kept his face hidden against your shoulder and you turned your face into his hair, breathing in his scent deeply.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured after a while. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

You cupped his cheeks and made him look at you. The dark look was gone from his eyes, but the need for comfort was still there. You leaned in and pressed a tender kiss against his lips. 

“It’s okay,” you told him quietly. “Come on up. You can stay here.”

He shook his head. “You have guests and I…”

You placed your finger over his lips to silence him. “They won’t mind and neither will I.”

You weren’t going to let him walk out like this, when he so obviously needed company. He had taken care of you before. Now it was time for you to take care of him. You’d deal with the consequences in the morning.

He followed you upstairs and undressed quietly in the darkness of your bedroom. You wrapped your arms around him when he joined you in bed and sighed contently. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” you murmured.

“Hn.” He tugged you closer and sighed deeply. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” you said, although reluctantly. 

You continued to hold him and listened to how his breathing deepened. You felt a little lost yourself, now that he hadn’t opened up to you. But you understood. After the last time, when you had refused to talk about whatever this thing was between the two of you, he had withdrawn from you a bit. Your reluctance had formed a barrier between you. But he had still showed up here, you thought. So that had to mean something. 

Heero had never spoken of his family or his parents to you before, so you had guessed they weren’t around. And since you respected his privacy, you hadn’t done any digging into his past. But now, with the holidays around, he probably had felt lonely and had sought you out again. 

You’d try to coax him into talking in the morning.

-x-x-x-

You woke when the shower in the adjoining bathroom was turned on. You groggily rolled over onto your back and blinked the sleep form your eyes. A quick look at your alarm clock told you it was still early. You normally weren’t up this early on Christmas morning. You heard no other movements in the house, so the rest of the family was still asleep. 

You stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Heero was in the shower and you couldn’t resist the temptation that his beautiful body provided through the glass doors. You were quick to undress and join him. 

“Good morning,” you murmured against his shoulder as you wrapped your arms around his waist. 

“Why are you up so early?” he asked as he reached his bottle of shower gel. 

He had left it at your place some time ago and you actually didn’t mind it. 

“I missed you next to me…” You nuzzled along the side of his neck. “But now that we’re both up we can prepare breakfast.”

“I was planning to leave before that.”

“Oh.” Your heart sank and you swallowed thickly. He was withdrawing from you again. “You don’t have to. I’d like it if you stayed.”

He turned around and cupped your cheek, making you meet his gaze. He was looking so serious. “You’ll know what that will imply.”

You frowned. “I’m a big girl, Heero. My parents won’t judge me for my choices. And I don’t like the thought of you spending Christmas on your own after last night.”

His gaze darkened and he pulled away from you. But you were quick to grasp his wrist to stop him from leaving the shower. 

“Like I said the last time, I genuinely like you,” you said softly. “And seeing you like that last night worries me.”

He turned back towards you, but remained silent. You slipped your arms around his waist and lay your head against his chest. You sighed in relief when his arms came to wrap around you. 

“Don’t go, please?”

“Alright,” he conceded. 

You tightened your grip on him and pressed a kiss against his chest. You had guessed right about him being alone during the holidays and that made your heart ache for him. You’d make sure today would be a day he would remember fondly. Because you did care for him. More than you liked to admit. 

A small smile formed on your face when he kissed the top of your head. 

“You’ve watched out for me,” you said. “I think it’s time I return the favor.”

He gave a chuckle. “I guess that makes you a little exceptional as well.” 

You looked up at him and tugged him down for a kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and made your heart jump in your chest. 

“I’ll have to warn you though.” You gave him a cheeky grin. “My sister has the biggest crush on you.”

He smirked. “Poor girl. You just intent to flaunt me in front of her.”

“She’s nineteen. She’ll get over it.” 

“Whatever you say.”

**\------**


End file.
